Stand up and say something
by KeanaB
Summary: OS - Marlène avance vers l'autel où son fiancé l'attend patiemment. Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir les yeux uniquement sur elle, Sirius est dans la foule, loin de se douter de ce qui va lui arriver.


**Stand up and say something**

Résumé : Marlène avance vers l'autel où son fiancé l'attend patiemment. Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir les yeux uniquement sur elle, Sirius est dans la foule, loin de se douter de ce qui va lui arriver.

Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Un nouvel OS, je sais, genre je n'en fais pas assez sur ce couple mais celui-ci m'a été inspiré du mariage (ou pas) de Kepner dans Grey's Anatomy. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

(Chanson : Somewhere only we know – Keane cover by JordanJAE )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Photo de couverture : Chloe Moretz

* * *

 _25 Juillet 1980 - Chapelle isolée de Wolverhampton_

Tous les regards étaient rivés à la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, le vent d'été s'engouffrait entre les bancs où tous les invités étaient installés, soulevant quelques décorations dans les airs. La cérémonie avait tout pour être aussi simple que somptueuse. L'argent, le blanc et l'or s'allaient dans le moindre détail de la chapelle, les fleurs étaient tout aussi discrètes que leurs parfums. Lily fut la première à entrer dans une longue robe argentée, aussi souriante qu'à son propre mariage. Elle croisa le regard de James qui lui adressa un clin d'œil et tous les invités la suivirent du regard alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'autel pour se poser sur la première marche de l'escalier. Dorcea et Emmeline entrèrent à sa suite et chacun des invités retenait leur souffle en attendant que la mariée rentre. Le temps s'était arrêté pour l'occasion, on célébrait un heureux évènement pour oublier la terreur du monde extérieur.

Soudain, dans le fond de la salle, on entendit quelques chaises racler au sol et lorsqu'on devina les pans de la robe de mariée arrivés dans le coin de l'entrée, tous les invités se levèrent de leur banc, se retournant pour voir Marlène au bras de son père. Elle était plus que resplendissante pour son grand jour, elle était magnifique. Une robe de mariée simple mais digne d'une princesse raffinée dont la broderie dorée renvoyait à ses cheveux blonds attachés en grand chignon orné d'une orchidée. Son sourire en coin se transforma un sourire gêné lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de tout le monde la regardait et l'acclamait silencieusement pour sa beauté. Déjà à Poudlard, elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention malgré ses très bons résultats scolaires et à présent, on pouvait même la voir rougir, loin d'avoir eu besoin d'être maquillé pour être la plus belle des femmes aujourd'hui. Des fleurs et des plumes retombaient du ciel magique sous lequel ils étaient, les enfants présents avaient arrêté de jouer pour observer béatement la mariée. Elle croisa alors le regard de Lily et lui sourit à pleine dent, laissant aller sa joie dans un éclat. Son fiancé se tenait près du maître de cérémonies et il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, lui souriant en retour.

Père et fille continuèrent leur progression, traversant l'allée doucement pour le mener vers l'homme qui allait prendre sa fille unique pour épouse. Mais jamais on avait vu Marlène aussi souriante et on se rendait alors compte que sa joie était communicative, qu'elle ne resplendissait pas seulement de beauté, mais également d'Amour. Alors qu'elle commençait à arriver vers les premiers rangs, Mary serra le bras de son compagnon, Sirius, qui ne s'en offusqua pas. Il savait déjà que les mariages étaient sources de débordement sentimental chez beaucoup de femmes, il s'attendait déjà à ce que Mary le regarde pendant la cérémonie, émue par un geste ou une phrase du prêtre. Maëlle l'avait aussi été lorsque Lily et James s'étaient mariés l'année dernière. Comme Murielle l'avait été au mariage d'Alice et Franck. Sirius s'était contenté de sourire vaguement, serrant la main de chacune de ces filles qu'il avait fini par lâcher plus tard.

Le père de Marlène laissa sa fille gravir les marches, seule, non sans l'embrasser sur le front en cachant ses larmes et s'installa de l'autre côté de l'allée où Sirius et Mary étaient. Sirius lui adressa un maigre sourire qu'il lui rendit après l'avoir longuement regardé. Sirius fut légèrement perturbé par son insistance mais mis cet instant sur le compte de l'émotion. Il riva alors son regard vers la future mariée qui prit la main de Sebastian, celui-ci la dévorant littéralement des yeux, autant que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, deux ans plus tôt. Mais il n'était pas le seul à regarder Marlène qui illuminait la pièce entière par sa simple présence et Sirius ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme, malgré Mary qui lui offrait la vue d'un parfait décolleté.

« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous réunis pour accompagner Marlène McKinnon et Sebastian Schire dans les premiers pas de l'aventure … »

Sirius n'écoutait déjà plus le prêtre dans ses premières louanges sur l'Amour, décrochant totalement de l'instant présent. Marlène était en haut des marches, leur tournant le dos et dévoilant ses sublimes courbes éclairées par le soleil qui transperçait la verrière. Sirius eut soudain la vision de la jeune femme, quelques années auparavant alors qu'elle dévalait à la hâte les marches du grand escalier de Poudlard. Elle lui souriait alors qu'elle courait vers lui, ses cheveux blonds virevoltants derrière elle, les joues en feu, s'excusant de son retard. Sirius ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il lui avait dit, perturbé par la robe qu'elle portait le jour du bal de fin d'année.

« … donnez-leur la force d'affronter … »

Dans ses souvenirs, Sirius avait son front collé contre le sien, son cœur faisant écho au siens dans le silence absolu. Ils n'allaient pas au bal ensemble mais il lui avait volé une danse dans un couloir adjacent, avant même qu'elle ne puisse danser avec son cavalier. Avant même qu'il ne puisse danser avec sa cavalière du moment.

« … imperturbable aux tensions, incassable aux tempêtes »

Dans ses souvenirs, Marlène riait aux éclats alors que Sirius l'attirait contre lui, glissant ses doigts dans les siens et ce geste calmait quelque peu la jeune femme qui plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils se laissaient aller dans cet instant qu'ils s'appropriaient.

Sirius déglutit difficilement, comprenant soudainement ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il était venu avec Mary au mariage de Marlène et Sebastian. Il avait accepté de venir pour ne pas soulever des questions si on remarquait l'absence d'un des Maraudeurs. Il avait accepté en pensant avoir oublié Marlène, malgré le petit pincement au cœur qu'il avait tenté d'écarter à la vue du carton d'invitation. Malgré son besoin de ne pas croiser Marlène durant les réunions de l'Ordre lorsqu'elle était avec Sebastian. Il pensait avoir oublié son souffle, la douceur de sa peau mais il n'en ressentait que la douleur de son absence à présent. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour en arriver là ?

Le prêtre indiqua à Marlène et Sebastian de se retourner vers l'assemblée pour que leurs amis ainsi que leurs proches puissent les bénir. Chacun leva sa baguette magique et murmura un sort qui expulsa un filet gris sur les mariés, un effet plus décoratif qu'autre chose. Mais la baguette de Sirius refusa d'y répondre, sachant que son propriétaire n'en avait aucune envie, certainement. Marlène semblait heureuse et souriait à chaque visage qu'elle croisait, ses parents, ses cousins, ses voisins, ses proches, ses amis. Tous y passèrent mais lorsque ses yeux marron rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius, ce dernier sentit une vague d'émotion le submerger tandis que quelque chose sembla se refermer chez Marlène. Ce quelque chose qui faisait l'entièreté de leur relation cachée, ce quelque chose qui avait également causé leur perte, deux ans auparavant, avant qu'elle ne rencontre ce Sebastian. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour être aussi distants aujourd'hui alors qu'autrefois, ils tremblaient tous deux de manque lorsqu'ils étaient séparés pendant quelques heures ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour se sevrer alors qu'ils se complétaient si parfaitement ?

Sirius ne put décrocher son regard du sien, ne pouvant même pas lui sourire. Il était troublé, autant que ce jour où ils avaient été attaqués par l'armée de mangemort à leur rentrée de Poudlard en 2ème année. Il était troublé autant que ce jour où Marlène lui avait pris la main pour qu'ils se cachent en attendant que Dumbledore arrive pour les sauver alors que des élèves plus expérimentés tombaient sous leurs yeux. Il se rappelait de son parfum, de cette première fois où il avait serré sa main dans la sienne. Ils étaient si jeunes et pourtant, il avait su à cet instant que c'était Elle qu'il voulait.

Les lèvres de Marlène tremblèrent en même temps que les siens mais la jeune femme se retourna rapidement vers Sebastian, tournant de nouveau le dos aux invités. Non, Sirius ne pouvait pas laisser son bonheur partir comme un nuage de fumée. Il savait que ce n'était pas seulement un effet du à une perte, il se rendait compte depuis leur rupture que Marlène lui manquait. Atrocement, sans pouvoir combler ce vide. Il la remplaçait par d'autres filles, d'autres occupations, mais rien y faisait, il l'avait dans la peau. Il tourna son visage alors vers Mary tandis que le prêtre levait sa baguette en continuant de lire son parchemin. Il devait agir avant qu'un serment soit prononcé. Dire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Trop tard pour gouter au bonheur de Marlène, avec Marlène. Mary regardait déjà Sirius, les yeux brillants et Sirius posa sa main par-dessus la sienne.

« Je … » commença-t-il

« Dis-moi »

Elle était littéralement pendue aux lèvres de Sirius, comme si elle voulait entendre ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, sauf à Marlène. Mary faisait malheureusement partie de ses filles qu'il avait eues à son bras momentanément pour cacher ses véritables sentiments. Malheureusement, rien de ce que cachaient les robes de Mary ne lui ferait oublier Marlène. Elle n'était rien à ses yeux car Marlène était son tout et sera à jamais son tout. Il passait, comme d'habitude, pour le connard de service que tout le monde connaissait de lui mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Son besoin ne pouvait pas s'exprimer autrement actuellement.

« Je suis désolé »

Il força sa main à enlever sa prise sur son avant-bras et riva son regard vers la silhouette de Marlène en se levant, attirant soudainement l'attention des invités. Le prêtre leva ses yeux vers lui, s'arrêtant dans son monologue et le couple suit alors le regard de tous les invités pour voir que Sirius s'était levé de son banc, son regard cloué dans celui de Marlène.

Avait-elle réellement oublié le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois ? Cette pluie sous laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés un soir alors qu'ils voulaient se revoir ? Marlène sembla légèrement froncer des sourcils alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait dans la chapelle, alourdissant les épaules de Sirius qui se retrouva décontenancé. Elle avait gardé sa main dans celle de Sebastian et la resserrait sur lui, comme si le danger était imminent. Que faisait-il exactement ?

Aussi soudainement, son courage galopa vers la sortie laissant ses genoux s'entrechoquer et Sirius n'eut pas d'autre choix que de réinstaller à sa place en vacillant alors que Lily lui faisait de gros yeux, oscillant entre James et lui. Chacun des invités détacha son regard de Sirius qui baissa la tête vers la pointe de ses pieds, sans comprendre pourquoi il s'était levé, ni pourquoi il s'était rassis. Ils devaient tous penser qu'il aurait voulu aller aux toilettes ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mary, de son côté, n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son petit copain s'était excusé et semblait remuer toutes ses méninges pour vouloir comprendre pourquoi il s'était levé également. James, assis derrière Sirius, le piqua dans le dos et il se tendit aussi tôt alors que Marlène s'était retourné vers le prêtre qui avait repris la parole, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Mais James savait que Sirius n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer la jeune femme et que leur dispute avait menée à la rupture la plus douloureuse qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Sirius se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même plus pourquoi ils avaient rompu. Sebastian osait un regard vers Marlène qui semblait légèrement gêné. Marlène lui avait certainement dit qu'elle avait eu un passé avec Sirius car depuis qu'elle l'avait invité au mariage, Sebastian avait toujours un œil sur lui quand il s'approchait de sa fiancée. Que lui avait-elle raconté ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu dire de Sirius alors que lui, n'avait jamais raconté à quiconque, à part à James, l'importance que Marlène avait eu et avait toujours dans sa vie ? Si on ignorait la raison d'une rupture, était-ce parce qu'elle était dérisoire ? Il l'aimait, c'était plus qu'évident. Il voulait être à la place de Sebastian, avoir ses yeux brillants posés sur lui, lui sourire en retour, lui prendre la main, l'embrasser et l'aimer devant tout le monde pour faire éclater le plus lourd des secrets qu'ils n'avaient jamais porté, ensemble.

Le prêtre sembla vouloir détendre l'atmosphère en ramenant l'attention du couple vers lui, détaillant une anecdote qui se voulait amusante. Il sembla soupirer lorsqu'il eut l'effet escompté et soudainement, les invités n'eurent aucune attention pour Sirius, souriant presque magiquement à l'instant du couple. Mais James lui piqua une nouvelle fois dans le dos pour le pousser à se lever de nouveau. Mary vit alors le geste de son meilleur ami et le regarda les yeux ronds, sans comprendre pourquoi James semblait savoir quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Sous l'assaut de James, le regard effaré que Marlène donnait à Sebastian, le prêtre qui reprenait la cérémonie au même endroit qu'il l'avait laissé, Sirius se leva de nouveau, attirant de nouveau le regard sur lui. Non, il ne partirait pas sans avoir essayé. Sa place n'était pas ici, il n'avait rien à y faire à ce mariage et Marlène le savait.

Le courage ne lui manqua pas lorsqu'il avança dans l'allée, il se tenait droit, prêt à tout, pas pour réclamer son dû mais pour découvrir s'il était seul à ressentir toute cette confusion, s'il était seul à être aussi certain de ses sentiments ou si elle se voyait encore vivre avec lui. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et il savait que Marlène aurait toujours une attention particulière pour lui. Il savait qu'il était également son premier amour. Il devait tenter, sans quoi il mourrait dans le regret éternellement et sa maison à Poudlard était loin d'avoir ses valeurs.

« Je t'aime »

Inconditionnellement. Il avait déjà prononcé ses mots pour elle mais jamais devant une entière assemblée. Il lissa les manches de sa veste et leva le menton vers la jeune femme en espérant avoir son attention comme celle de toute la foule qui s'était retournée vers lui, le souffle coupé. Marlène et Sebastian se retournèrent une nouvelle fois vers lui. Cependant, Marlène avait lâché la main de son fiancé cette fois-ci et Sirius s'empêcha de trembler de tout son être alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien. Il ne voyait qu'elle, dans cette magnifique robe et elle le regardait avec surprise, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il avait toute son attention. Il voyait ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprises, comme la première fois où il lui avait dit ses mots, cachés derrière un des arbres du parc de Poudlard.

« J'aime tout ce qui fait que tu es Marlène. Même les choses que je n'aimais pas, je les aime.»

Sirius semblait maladroit dans le choix de ses mots mais ne contrôlait plus ce qu'il disait, laissant parler un cœur qu'il avait fermé depuis des mois entiers. Le temps s'était arrêté sous les yeux de la jeune femme alors que les invités étaient secoués par les révélations de Sirius. Lily regardait Marlène, aussi surprise qu'elle, Remus était à moitié entrain de sourire, James était souriant mais mortellement inquiet face à la réaction de Marlène. Sirius avait les yeux brillants, la chair de poule envahissait sa peau alors qu'il se prenait une véritable claque sentimentale à cet instant. Il se livrait aux yeux de tous, il délivrait ses sentiments refermés depuis trop longtemps à cette sublime créature qui allait se livrer à un autre que lui.

Marlène haussa un sourcil, se tendant aux mots de Sirius à son égard. Lui, ne se rappelait que de ses instants qui avaient illuminé sa vie à Poudlard, sa vie chez les Black, sa vie chez les Potter, sa vie entière. Il se rappelait de ces cafés qu'elle lui laissait à table lorsqu'il oubliait de se lever le dimanche, il se rappelait de la douceur de son épaule, de tous ses détails qui faisaient la différence, chaque jour où elle n'était plus là pour les marquer. Marlène chercha de l'aide dans le regard de Lily qui ouvrait la bouche comme tout le monde, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Elle se rendait certainement compte que le mariage ne serait pas aussi somptueux qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Je t'aime et je pense que tu m'aimes aussi. Encore et toujours. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se bloquèrent de nouveau dans les siens, et comme si elle venait d'être prise sur le fait, ses lèvres se refermèrent aussitôt et elle plongea dans un embarras soudain. Le cœur de Sirius loupa plusieurs battements devant cette constatation. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié leurs rires et que Sebastian ne lui a toujours pas fait oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant qu'il n'arrive. Ce dernier la regardait, oscillant avec Sirius en comprenant soudainement qu'il avait sous-estimé l'ampleur de son passé. Elle n'avait plus aucun regard pour lui, elle en avait juste pour Sirius et elle commençait à attirer les murmures de la foule qui s'offusquait devant le manque de réaction évidente de Marlène. Elle semblait avoir pleinement conscience de ce qui la remuait également et elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens. Avait-elle oublié ce qu'ils avaient partagé ? Leur douceur, leur chaleur et leur candeur ?

« N'est-ce pas » ? demanda Sirius

Sur le banc, Mary avait fermé les yeux, incapable de soutenir davantage l'humiliation que Sirius lui infligeait. Il avait beau s'être excusé, rien ne pouvait effacer cet instant où elle comprenait qu'aucun de ses sentiments n'était partagé. Le père de Marlène regardait Sirius comme s'il le voyait réellement pour la première fois, Dorcea était submergée par la scène comme toutes les autres femmes qui étaient suspendues aux lèvres de Marlène comme si un nouveau ragot venait de circuler dans les couloirs de leur ancienne école. Sirius lui ne voyait que Marlène, voulant plus qu'un espoir comme réponse. Il ne voulait pas que se rappeler de sa peau contre la sienne, il voulait de nouveau vivre contre elle comme jamais il lui avait été permis.

Sebastian regardait Marlène, impuissant face à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais Sirius n'arrivait pas à se sentir désolé pour lui, malgré le fait qu'il ruinait certainement sa journée. Il voulait Marlène. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais apprécié ce jeune homme, malgré toute la douceur qu'il avait pour sa fiancée. Il savait qu'il passait par le plus beau des connards mais il s'en fichait, il voulait Marlène. Il voyait cette dernière respirer difficilement tout comme Lily dont les yeux oscillaient entre sa meilleure amie et lui. Elle venait certainement de comprendre pourquoi Marlène avait été si malheureuse de quitter Poudlard, sa logique implacable recollait les divers morceaux de vie inexplicables qu'elle avait connu tout au long de leur scolarité. Mais elle, comme la plupart des invités, comprenaient maintenant que Marlène et Sirius avaient caché une immense affection aux yeux de tous.

Le temps s'était arrêté, suspendu aux lèvres de Marlène que tout le monde regardait à présent. La jeune femme regardait Sirius alors que ses doigts tremblaient, se resserrant sur sa robe pour se redonner une contenance. Sirius ne la suppliait pas du regard, il la regardait comme il l'avait toujours regardé lorsqu'ils se tenaient la main, autrefois. Il la regardait comme il l'avait toujours regardé après qu'ils se soient embrassés. Il la regardait comme il l'avait toujours regardé lorsqu'elle dévalait les escaliers du dortoir le matin pour lui dire bonjour avant même que tout le monde ne soit debout. Il l'attendait, il l'attendrait toujours. Le cœur battant, Sirius attendait une quelconque réponse de sa part, un regard, un geste.

Puis Marlène entrouvrit ses lèvres.

Mary s'effondra soudainement alors que James sauta du banc en laissant exploser sa joie. Lily laissa tomber son bouquet dans l'escalier alors que le parchemin du prêtre glissa sur les marches de l'escalier. La mère de Marlène prit la main de son mari pour l'apaiser et Sirius se fichait de savoir comment le monde allait tourner à présent.

Car Marlène était en train de courir vers lui en soulevant ses robes, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient en cachette. Elle souriait à pleine dent, les yeux brillants, les invités se levaient sur son passage alors que Sirius tendait une main vers elle, prêt à partir jusqu'au bout du monde pour vivre avec elle.

* * *

 _On pourrait en faire des comédies romantiques avec ses deux là ! Merci de m'avoir lu, malgré les nombreuses fautes qui se sont glissées dedans, j'imagine. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, je serais ravie de pouvoir vous lire ! Ceci est donc un OS et si vous le souhaitez, il y a une fiction bien à part que je continue d'écrire sur Marlène et Sirius._  
 _Peace mes loulous !_


End file.
